happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitch Match
This episode is the ninth episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the nineteenth episode overall. Roles Starring *Audi *Hailey Fearuring *Sniffles Appearances *Cuddles *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Audi is walking around outside with Hailey. In the background, there are some tall mountains and the sun is rising. Hailey walks over to look at it while Audi looks around. On the ground, Audi finds a bag. He opens it and finds lots of money in it. He looks around for a second, then puts the bag of money in his pocket and walks towards Hailey. He finds a match on the ground and picks it up. He looks at it wondering what it does. He thinks of an idea, pulls out a lighter and lights the match. It catches on fire and frightens Audi for a second. He gasps and throws it off into the distance. It flies past Hailey and she notices it. It falls down a cliff into a forest and then the forest catches on fire. Hailey turns around at Audi and starts yelling at him. Audi rolls his eyes and walks towards the burning forest by walking down the cliff. He walks up to the fire and starts blowing on it. Of course, nothing happens. Hailey walks up behind him, hits him and drags him up the hill. In the forest, Cuddles is inside his house watching television when all of a sudden, his fire alarm goes off. He gets up, angry, and walks over to it. Then, he smells the fire and looks outside to see everything around him burning. He starts to panic and tries to run outside but then his house catches on fire and burns him. Meanwhile at Lumpy's house, Lumpy is outside ringing his own doorbell (either testing it out or being a complete idiot). He starts to smell something burning and thinks the doorbell is broken. He rips it out and stares at it for a second. All of a sudden, his house starts to burn down. He starts kicking it over and over again. Then, Lumpy catches on fire, starts screaming and then gets burned. Over at Snffles's house, Hailey is there explaining that the forest is burning down and starts asking him how he can put the fire out. Sniffles comes up with an idea. He builds some sort of helicopter-like thing with a bucket tied to the bottom of it. Sniffles and Hailey fly to the ocean and get some water in the bucket. They fly towards the burning forest and Sniffles realizes that he won't be able to get the water to pour down. He tells Hailey to climb down the rope and pour the bucket onto the forest. She nervously climbs down to the bucket. She then kicks the bucket and it pours down onto the forest. It puts out a tad bit of the fire on a tree, but then the fire comes back. Hailey starts climbing back up but then falls. Sniffles sees her falling and flies down towards her. He flies down too far, so the rotor blades slice her apart. Sniffles sees this, gets angry and flies back to the ocean to get more water. Meanwhile, Audi is watching the forest burn and is holding a water bottle. He sprays water from the bottle in the forest. It puts out a lot of trees, surprisingly. He gets an idea. Audi runs off and comes back with lots of water bottles. He starts spraying water into the forest, but instead of water bottles, it's gasoline bottles. The fire comes back, and then the forest explodes. Burnt bodies of about 16+ Generic Tree Friends are seen falling from the sky around Audi. Audi looks at the camera and laughs nevously as the episode ends. Moral "Don't play with fire!" Deaths *Lumpy and Cuddles are burned. *Hailey gets sliced apart by Sniffles's helicopter blades. *Several (16+) Generic Tree Friends blow up. Trivia *This episode is one of the rare occurrences where Audi isn't the only survivor (Sniffles survived). *"Mitch Match" is similar to the word "mismatch" which means that stuff doesn't match or that stuff isn't similar. This episode is different for a few reasons: **Hailey isn't killed by Audi. This is the first time where they are both in the same episode and Audi doesn't kill her. **Audi isn't the only survivor. **Audi is shown to be stupider than ever. *Audi doesn't cause all of the deaths in this episode. *Everyone in this episode does something very stupid. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes